snailyfandomcom-20200215-history
Snailiad 22 Cheats
DYNABIRD = Play as dyna blade THISGAMEROCKS = Play as wham bam rock CUBBYWHALE = Play as fatty whale BUDDIAD = Now buddy bud is the main character SNAILYROCKS = Snaily wear glasses ISEEWHATYOUDIDTHERE = Text changes to "Look at the difficulty, heh heh, I'm so evil!" and 1-hit mode is enabled (get hit once, you're done for) NONOTFUNNY = Death lazer will not blow up. BLAHBLAH = Play as Ultra psycho iris eye PSYCHOWALUIGI = Play as psycho iris BAMROCKJEWEL = Play as wham bam jewel Starwish = Your are epic. SNAILHAVETOSHUTUP = Now all of the snails and other characters do not talk POKEMONDOTCOM = Mamisowne is in the game IHATEYOUSNAILY = Play as rainbow snail and snaily snail is now the final boss. THISISACANONGAME = Change the game into snailiad. APLANTTHATWALKS = Fake grass is added in the game as a enemy. GOOEYLIKEME = Gooey the animal friend that is added ILOVECATS = Make a kitty!! neturl LADIESFIRST = Play as snaila and make spikeys into spikas SNAILYANDTHEMOORIR = Red snaily, Green Snaily, Yellow Snaily along with the playable characters snaily or buddy you choose MAGGMASKAMPER(User:Moon Snail other name) = Play as moon snail DUMBFACE = Snaily now say your face is dumb all the time FATSNAIL = All of the snails are fat BROCCOLI = Warp to boss 1 wall egie FOOSBALL = Go to baby city CRACKHED = Go to bob dole castle BOBDOLE = Battle bob dole RUNRUN = Run away but when time up now bob dole is alive DOLE = Snaily eat dole DOABARRELROLL = Play as Fox BRAINS = Snaily now get zombified GOODBYESUN = Dark mode activated SLUGGYSLUG = Slug mode activated ELEPEPSI = Elepepsi mode activated SEZIURESNAIL = Warning appears saying "Warning! you may have a seziure from flashing lights if you activate this, are you sure? (buttons are far away from each other and you have to double-click yes to avoid lawsuits)" and if "Yes" seziure mode activated. BLOCKINGYOURPATH = Snorlax unlocked BEAUTIFULPOKEMON = Snivy unlocked Auriplane = "Can't touch this" becomes the background music and snaily dances. Penguinlove = Secret game found ANIME = snaily floats in mid air ICAN'TSEEYOU = Snaily turns invisible SNAILYROCKS = Snaily gets sunglasses PINEAPPLEUNDERTHESEA = Name change to Gary HOMERSIMPSON = Donut gun unlocked ILOVESNAILS = Mini snail gun unlocked IREALLY♥SNAILS = nacro snail gun activated (Alt + 3 for heart) STOPTHISNOW = all codes deactivated. KARRABLASTSHELMET = Snaily turn to Karrablast and buddy turn to shelmet HELPERTOHERO = Mini snail now your helper SNAILYLITTLEBUDDY = Play as mini snail NONOTVERYFUNNY = Bosses and enemies can not blow up when there kill SNAILSAREENEMIES = Snail are added as a enemy POYO = Play as kirby and bosses and enemies turn to kirby bosses and enemies You can find all in hidden rooms but not Penguinlove and Poyo. Hidden 1 You see a goomlet and kill it. You see two blaster and JUMP! And a boss battle piranha plent step 1 rainbow his tonge then rainbow this mouth then use a sheid and his teeth broken and use the final weapon juggernaut. HIDDEN IN A WHITE DOOR use juggernuat! Category:Cheats